Fuwa Fuwa
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: To any pirates out there who wished to attain the legendary devil fruit previously owned by the Golden Lion Shiki, too bad. A little girl with the same name as him ate it, and forgot it even happened, until now.
1. Fuwa Fuwa?

Heavy footsteps reverberated through the air like war drums being struck at full force as the mountain of a man, Daikoku, walked through the wooden hallways of his large estate. His daughter and her husband had just left on a business trip to the south blue, trusting him to take care of their daughter for the next two months. The issue was, he had no clue where the little rascal had run off to. She had been holding her mother's hand with a daydreaming look on her face for the entire time she had been here, but the second her parents left, she disappeared.

He was starting to get frustrated, and although it had been nearly a decade since he last did it, he activated his observation haki, and laughed out loud at how rusty he had gotten. The range was now barely enough to cover his entire estate, but lucky it was enough to pinpoint the position of the little girl in the corner of the inner yard, a small park he had designed himself in the middle of his estate.

He turned around and leisurely walked through the long halls, he could see the girl sitting with her knees hugged to her chest, watching something intently in front of her. Daikoku was curious, and quickened his pace. When he entered the yard, he decided it would be fun to play a little prank.

His right foot tapped down on the ground in a blur, actually touching the ground 10 times in the time it would take a normal person to do it once. He appeared behind the 6 year old and ruffled her hair with a hearty laugh, "Whatcha doin' there, Shiki-tan?"

The lack of reaction made Daikoku lift an eyebrow looking down on the girl, but she didn't make a single sign to indicate she had registered his presence. She just sat there, swaying slightly as he messed with her hair, with her arms hugged around her knees, looking at something in front of her. He was about to ask again, but she was faster.

"A lion!" she childishly called out, letting go of her knees with her left hand, and pointing at what was in front of her. A detailed lion head, made of the very ground she sat on, about half as big as her, and almost as big as she was as she sat down. It was even moving as if it was real, roaring quietly but proudly.

"A lion," all that Daikoku could do to respond was repeat what she had just said. Why was there a lion made of earth in his inner yard? Then he realized something. He didn't notice the lion before now, most likely because it just appeared out of the earth. His granddaughter did not comprehend the danger behind the beast of earth.

Before he knew what he was doing, his large fist had crushed the lion into the earth in a single slam.

Now that the danger was dealt with he ruffled his granddaughters hair again, "It's alright now, Shiki-tan, I dealt with the scary lion monster!" he reassured loudly with a large grin, though froze when the girl whose hair he was molesting pushed off his hand and turned to him with an angry pout.

"Dai-jii go away! You broke my lion!" she yelled before turning back to the ground in front of her, crossing her arms on top of her knees against her chest, before concentrating, without noticing that she was letting go off the angry pout in favor of watching in glee as the earth started to rise.

Daikoku once more regained the ability to move, which he had lost upon seeing how cute his granddaughter was when he saw the earth move. Did her granddaughter eat a devil fruit? Now the he thought about it, he noticed something else amiss. He kneeled down to the ground to the point that his cheek was touching the ground and looked toward his granddaughter to see that Shiki, like he had seen with his haki, but not believed, was not sitting on the ground. She was floating a centimeter above ground.

At first, it was like time had stopped for Daikoku, like all of those battles he had decades ago, where his mind and his haki had worked fast enough to where it seemed like time had stopped for a few seconds, and in the heat of battle, those few seconds were when he could think the clearest. Here too, he thought clearer than he had in decades, analyzing and comparing what he saw to what he had experienced and heard.

After the moment was over, his brain slowing thawed, and the thoughts slowly caught up with him.

"Oh my lord, Shiki, you have eaten the fuwa fuwa no mi.."

Shiki looked up at her grandfather curiously with childishly wide eyes, as she tilted her head.

"Fuwa Fuwa~~?"

~oOo~

"Dai-jii, I'm flying!" Shiki called out from where she was levitating through the trees of the inner yard. It had been a few days since the fuwa fuwa incident, and Daikoku had decided that he wanted to train his granddaughter, both in the use of her devil fruit, as well as in his own specialty, swordsmanship.

And to be frank, he was excited. This had to be fate, for her daughter to name her daughter Shiki, and for her to eat the fuwa fuwa no mi. He didn't know when she ate it, and he suspected even Shiki didn't know. But it didn't matter, he knew enough about Shiki the Golden Lion's fighting style from experience, and he wanted to teach his granddaughter the basics in swordsmanship, and her devil fruit, so that she herself could develop a unique fighting style that may even trump the Golden Lion's.

Teaching her the Golden Lion's, or his own fighting style would be detrimental, considering he made his fighting style due to being comfortable swinging large swords, and he suspected the Golden Lion developed his fighting style on his own too.

He caught Shiki in his arms as she flew down towards him at full speed, before spinning her around while laughing loudly.

"Hahaha! You flew like a bird! I almost mistook you for one!" 

Shiki giggled in response, and he stopped spinning her, before putting her down to the ground carefully, and standing up with his hands behind his back.

"Now, Shiki, I am going to teach you about your power. The power you used to fly in the sky, as well as create that lion, is called the power of a devil fruit, are you paying attention?"

"Uhh, a devil fruit is what makes me fly and make lions?"

"Good girl, now, your devil fruit is called the fuwa fuwa no mi, or the float float fruit. It lets you float and control anything you touch, as well as yourself, though you can't float other people or animals. You can control anything you touch very precisely, as you could create such a beautifully detailed little lion. That requires good control, I'm proud."

"Uh-huh!" she blushed at the praise, squealing into her hands happily.

"Now, while making a small lion like that is very good, you could do even cooler things with that fruit if you want to. You could even make entire islands float! You could even shape those islands into lions if you have the control!"

"Woahhh!"

Daikoku couldn't help but let his teaching persona slip for a second at her innocent response. Levitating islands out of the water and turning them into lions would be big news, in fact, something similar had already made it into the news before. Shiki the Golden Lion had once decided to levitate a small island, and split it into thousands of spears that he sent flying towards a navy fleet in pursuit of him, and completely annihilated them.

"Moving on, as a devil fruit user, you cannot swim. It is impossible for you to swim, because if you enter a pool of water, it will rob you of your energy, your ability to use your devil fruit, and you will sink like a hammer. So don't you try to go for a swim, ne? But instead of swimming, you can fly! Who needs the water when they have the sky anyways?"

He noticed after saying that she couldn't swim that she almost started crying, but the tradeoff of swimming for flying seemed to set her mind at ease. Really, a child. He smiled softly.

"Since you will be here for 2 months, I have decided to take it into my own hands, to train you in using your devil fruit, and how to use a sword!"

She gasped exaggeratedly, "Really? Like the sword the prince has in a story?"

Daikoku chuckled, "No, more like this."

He drew the sword he always had sheathed on his hip, and swung it lightly. An white crescent arc flew the way he had slashed his sword, and cut a boulder in half before dissipating. He'd have to get a new one, or maybe..

The old man looked over to his granddaughter who gasped once more at seeing what he could do with a light swing of his sword, and how it sliced a boulder in two.

"Let's use this chance to learn what your devil fruit can do, shall we?"

He started walking over to the boulder leisurely, and Shiki who realized that she was supposed to follow him floated off of the ground, and floated over to sit on his broad shoulder, the right one.

"Now, Shiki-tan, touch both halves of the boulder, and try to make them one again."

Shiki excitedly floated down and touch both of them with a light slap, before focussing on the task at hand. The boulders floated back, the opposite of what they had done when they were cut, and it looked like time reversed itself from them, because they cleanly were glued together without so much as a crack.

"Okay, Shiki-tan, now split the boulder into two halves again, and shape both of them into lions."

She nodded and got back to it. Once again, she cleanly did what she was told, and the lions looked as detailed as the first one she made, but Daikoku noticed something.

"Hmm, now put them back together again."

She looked curiously at the old man, who simply gestured towards the lions and crossed his arms. She got to work right after that.

"Great, great. Now split it in four piece, two of which you should shape into dragons, and two of which you shape into lions."

She tried doing it again, just as cleanly, but Daikoku could clearly tell that the process was slower, and a bit less detailed.

"Now repeat that, but this time, 6 pieces, two of which you shape into dragons, two lions, and two birds."

Sweat ran down her forehead as she was making these. It obviously strained her a bit, but this was what he was looking for. Signs that there was training that could be done.

"Okay, this time, I want you to split it into four equally large pieces again, but I want you to choose four different animals on your own to shape them into."

It always pleased him to see a dedicated student of his trying their best, and this was no difference. He saw himself as her teacher in anything other than name, because he was her grandfather, not her teacher in name.

She struggled heavily with these, and the end result was four barely detailed animals, a snake, a mouse, an elephant, and a giraffe, though all of them only had the basic shape, lacking all of the heavy detail she was putting on the lion, and his granddaughter was panting and sweating.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. I think a shower would be great, before we can get you a treat!"

"Candy?"

"Yep, there will be candy. Hmm, I think I had some cotton candy around that I bought a few days ago."

She gasped, "Cotton candy? The candy that's white and feels all fuwa fuwa?! I want it!"

"Hahahaha! First you will need a shower, young lady!"

~oOo~

Chapter numero uno, finished!

So, I know that I just started on Miyamoto Shizuka, but ffs, this got stuck in my mind way too hard after I got recommended a youtube video on Shiki vs Luffy.

Go ahead and check out my other dozen or something unfinished fanfiction, I guarantee most of them will have a good first or second chapter XD

Leave a review! I don't care if u flame or praise me.


	2. Daikoku

"Now Shiki, there is more to swordsmanship than just swinging your sword," Daikoku stressed, as this was a very important thing to keep in mind. Meanwhile Shiki was giving him her full, undivided attention, evidenced by the cotton candy she had pushed against her mouth, but forgotten about. "In fact, when just swinging your sword randomly, the most you would do is make a few shallow cuts, and only rely on luck to deal any real damage. Did you understand what I just said?"

Shiki nodded, "What do you do then?" she asked curiously.

"You have to bring your entire body and mind into it. A slash of your sword with the full strength of your body behind it, will bring much better results, but only if you have a clear image of what you want to do. If you try to cut iron, but can't imagine cutting iron, then guess what happens. You won't cut iron."

"But Dai-jii, didn't you just cut the big rock yesterday without your whole body?"

The old man smiled and nodded, "That is where technique comes in. You see, a normal swing with all your power behind it will bring results, but technique beats power, no matter how strong you are. What I used yesterday when cutting the boulder, was a technique that I had to train for weeks without rest to _learn_, and then practice it for _years_ to get it to the level where it's at now. I have mastered it to the point where I barely need to put any power behind it."

Shiki still looked confused. Maybe her grandpa had gone crazy. You can't break rocks without any power, because rocks are hard. She was special, because her devil fruit is unique and only she has it, is what Dai-jii told her.

He smiled and chuckled, "Well, just telling you how to swing a sword doesn't actually accomplish anything. It would be better to just show you."

He walked towards the closest wall to them where he had left a sword earlier on without Shiki noticing. The sword had a long, thin blade with a sharp point, and a hilt with metal rings protecting the grip area in a sweeping motion.

Daikoku held a larger version of the same kind of sword in his right hand, and gave her the smaller sword very carefully.

"Okay now, Shiki-tan, this sword is called a Rapier. It is an uncommon sword these days, and will barely see use, but it is indeed just as powerful as other swords, just in subtler ways. The rapier is too, how should I put it, too fragile of a sword to block, slash, or slice with, unless slicing through soft material, which is why it is often overlooked by younglings looking to pick up the way of the sword. It is, however, the greatest sword focusing on piercing stabs and thrusting attacks."

Shiki thought about it, she really did, but her only thoughts on the sword was simply. "That sounds boring.."

"HAHAHA! Do not worry, it won't be boring, by any means, to use this sword. Due to being such a thin sword, means you will either have to defend yourself by dodging, or by perfectly deflecting. Neither of those, are by any means easy, and take an immense amount of focus and attention to timing, which is why I also want you to use this," He retrieved a small round shield made of wood, with a metal frame and center, "On your off hand, to defend yourself with in case you make a mistake."

Shiki still looked bummed out, with a pout that made the old man's heart burst, along with a downcast gaze.

Meh, a little demonstration wouldn't hurt.

"Shiki, do you mind bringing the boulder here?"

Still bummed out, but slightly interested, Shiki obliged and soon enough the boulder landed besides the old man.

"Now, I am not as good with the rapier as I am with the one handed longsword, but I think you will like this."

He took a wide stance with his right side facing the rock, with the sword out in between him and the boulder, and his elbow not quite straight. He brought in his arm, almost to the point where the butt of the rapier hit his chest, before, with speed the escaped Shiki's eyes, he thrusted the sword forward multiple times in a blur.

Shiki blinked. How many times was that again?

Looking at the rock, Shiki could count fourteen holes before she lost count, and she could tell there were many more than that.

And despite all of that, as she looked at her grandpa executing the fast assault, she also noticed how he brought his shoulders forward for each thrust, bent his knees, and turned his chest.

He brought his whole body into it, and pierced holes in such a hard boulder, and she should know, since she had shaped it over and over into different animals the day before, and encountered its resistance herself.

Most of all, she noticed how graceful and beautiful the sword style looked, even in the hand of a gigantic man like her grandpa.

She was literally buzzing with excitement as she floated up into his face and placed a hand on both of his cheeks with a large grin on her face.

"Teach me!"

Daikoku couldn't be happier to oblige.

~oOo~

"Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. Parry. Dodge," Daikoku had certainly not gone easy on her. After spending three days to teach her the basic footwork and how to use the sword, and how she was supposed to dodge without leaving herself open to follow-up attacks, he immediately started sparring with her. His teaching style had always been like this, and it had always produced good results, or quitters. Live combat is the best teacher for a combatant.

"Counter attack," Shiki dodged around his overhead down slash with a spin, instantly she got back into her stance, with the sword poised for the thrust, she lashed out, aiming for the larger man's knee.

Daikoku bent down and caught the tip of the blade between his two fingers with a bright smile.

"Great job, Shiki-tan! That was almost perfect! The only reason I even managed to catch that is because your stance was not narrow enough before executing the stab at the end," He wouldn't mention the difference in their speed, strength, and experience. In sparring, you are fighting to learn, and she wouldn't learn if he actually tried. Even someone much weaker than him could catch that, though, at the expense of a stab through their hand, there wasn't enough power for more than that.

"Jii, I won! I won!"

He's have thought she ignored his earlier words, had it not been for him testing how much attention she'd been paying during these past three days, and been pleasantly surprised.

Daikoku grinned, just as happy as his granddaughter, he picked her up and started spinning her around while laughing, "Hahahahaah, you are my little prodigy, Shiki-tan! So talented and smart!"

He spun her around a few more times while laughing a strong belly laugh, before finally he put her down, and Shiki wobbled around dizzily, before floating into the air, where she floated around in circles and slow spins until the dizziness dissipated.

She focused on Daikoku who stood waiting patiently.

"Alright, now then Shiki-tan, let's do it again, but this time, you aren't allowed to touch the ground. And you are allowed to use the buckler now."

"'Kay!"

~oOo~

Daikoku had suddenly realized what a big corner he had driven himself into. His daughter was a merchant, and so was her husband. Which meant, his granddaughter was the daughter of a merchant, and after the 2 months ended, they would obviously come back to pick Shiki up. He knew his daughter well enough to know how much she despised violence, yet currently, he was teaching her daughter how to fight.

But even if he knew this, he had always wanted to train a child of his own, or at least, a grandchild. And he had never met someone who enjoyed his training as much as Shiki did, and it really warmed his heart, and motivated him to teach her more..

He was far too invested in this to give up. He would have to, somehow, either convince Sheila to let him train Shiki, or he would need to pull in a favor his old friend owed him, which he'd rather not do, as he wanted to use that favor for a very specific reason. Ever since he started training Shiki, he had been preparing, but if he can't train her, it will all have been for naught.

Maybe he could, despite how much he despised it, guilt trip his daughter into letting him train Shiki. Sheila knew how disappointed he had gotten, despite having seemingly gotten over it relatively quickly, that he couldn't train her to be his heir.

During his time, he trained a little less than a hundred young men and women of his crew from being nothing but a New World bug, to powerhouses that could compete with captains of paradise on their own. His fleet consisted of over a hundred crews, and his very own crew members all had a bounty of over 100 million. And towards the end of that time, his biggest wish was for an heir to train, a wish that has gone unfulfilled until now.

He may have qualms about doing this to his daughter, but seeing Shiki enjoying his training so much, seeing her willingness to learn, he knew it would not only be unfair to Shiki to end the training so suddenly, but it would also be his greatest regret. Therefore, despite his age, despite his retirement, despite his love for his daughter, as the infamous Plague of Blades, Daikoku would need to once more enforce his will.

~oOo~

Daikoku swung his sword horizontally towards his overextended floating granddaughter, leaving no room for dodging, and striking her with enough power to sting, but not hurt that much.

Shiki caught the blow with her buckler, and let the power behind it throw her away through the air. As she appeared to be blown away, the very ground Daikoku was standing on got surrounded by the instantly shaped, four lions of Shiki. They roared loudly, before all attempting to bite into him.

Daikoku lowered his stance drastically, sheathing, before drawing his sword and spinning with the velocity of a tornado, cutting them all up; all of the cut up lions didn't seem to feel bothered by that, though, as they transformed into dragons that resembled an eastern variation of the species, with the head of the western. Each dragon lunged ferociously.

While Shiki noticed Daikoku was paying attention to her dragons, the lower body of the bisected lions turned into spears, and with their advance, she flew at Daikoku already in a striking pose..

"Hya!"

"Never announce yourself during a sneak attack, Shiki."

Shiki didn't have time to stop herself, as Daikoku had at some point turned around. He was staring her in the eyes with an amused smile, before he snapped his sword on her wielding arm.

"Owww! Dai-jii~~!"

"You only have yourself to blame, Shiki-tan. Now, drop down and do a hundred."

"Hai…"

"One, two, three, four, what's the bounty of Whitebeard, seven, eight.."

"I-It's… 4.9 billion beri!"

"Good, 14, 15, 16, how come you can't use a compass in the grand line, 21, 22, 23.."

"Every… island… has it's… own unique magnetic- ugh… field.."

"30, 31, 32, and how many courses are there for the log pose to track in the grand line, 39, 40.."

"Three!"

"Very good, 47…"

~oOo~

Daikoku opened the hidden cabinet beneath the third shelf of his bookshelf, and from it, picked up a den-den mushi he had neglected for years. One that never aged, and required no sustenance. It was black, with orange lines evenly lining the shell.

No encryption could escape it, no den-den mushi could reject a call from it, no one could listen tap into a call between this snail and another. He referred to it as the Elder Mushi, and it was one of the more unique, invaluable treasures he had picked up during his life of crime.

He spun the dial seven times with annoyance. He really didn't want to use this favor. He wanted to get Shiki a sword, a Supreme Grade Meito to celebrate the beginning of her pirate adventure, but now he has to use it on something comparatively minor, but significantly more important. The second he let go of the dial, and it snapped back into place, the call started, and the other end automatically picked up.

"...huh? Wait, Captain, is that you?"

He smiled despite it all, hearing the voice of his vice captain was enough to stir up nostalgia if he hadn't squashed said nostalgia in favor of the conversation coming up.

"Who else has access to the Elder Mushi, than I, of course?"

The facial expression of the Mushi, taking on the appearance of a man in a black cap, with a graying ponytail hanging out the hole in the back, took on a large grin.

"Daikoku! It's been a decade, what's the occasion?" he asked eagerly, grin never failing to remain.

"Truly, a decade? It felt like it was just yesterday we were running through marine headquarters guns blazing."

"It does, doesn't it," he agreed solemnly, his grin shifting into a softer smile.

"Regardless, why I'm here is not to relive nostalgia. I need a favor."

Frederick lifted an eyebrow.

"You remember my daughter, right?"

"Ahh," he awkwardly scratched his cheek with a wry smile. "I mean, it was me you came to, to drag to the nearest bar and get dead drunk wasted while whining about it."

"Her granddaughter ate the fuwa fuwa no mi."

His attentiveness snapped straight back. The eyes of the mushi sharpened, and his mouth shifted into a straight line. "Elaborate."

Daikoku sighed. "My daughter and her husband are merchants. I don't know when, nor where she found and ate the fruit, but I've had the pleasure of training her in usage of it, along with swordsmanship. I plan to turn her into my heir, my successor. It pains me to do this, but I need your assistance in this."

Frederick thought on it for a while. He let plans stir up within his mind with his eyes closed, before he finally responded.

"This will repay _that_ favor, alright?"

With a sigh, I nodded.

He nodded back, "Alright, give the order."

Daikoku truly regretted it would have to come to this, but he was a pirate, and once a pirate spotted a treasure, he would attain it by any means, then shine it to perfection. Sheila is a treasure, a diamond, but Shiki… Shiki is the One Piece.

"Remove Sheila and Meki's memories of Shiki."

~oOo~

Yeah, Daikoku is a true pirate. A real bastard, scourge of the sea, the Scourge of Blades. He loves his family, loves Sheina, tolerates Meki, adores Shiki, but he is selfish as a kid.

He wants this successor, and will have her trained no matter what.

I took a while, a long while, to let this chapter collect dust, but now, coming back to this chapter, I have a whole new viewpoint, one far more original.

Next chapter coming some time whenever.

**Leave a review~**


End file.
